poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding the Aliens Game Partner
Shoutmon has Awaken Shoutmon: Where is he? He search around Shoutmon: Look like they're gone. Before I fell asleep, Garuru and Zoruru said that he, Zoruru and that man in the coat had a "deal." But what was that deal? Are the three of them in league? This can't be right...We never even found their team. Maybe I should look around. He went off and saw another District Shoutmon: Wow! I never been to that place! And he saw someone Hey! Look at that! Hey, you. Are you Garuru and Zoruru's Team? Keroro: Huh? Hmm... I'm not so sure. All I know is that my name is Keroro. Tamama: And I'm Tamama. Shoutmon: You're saying... You've lost your memory? Keroro: Yes. Shoutmon: Oh. I see.. Tamama: Hey, don't be sad. You know what they always say- "Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out." Shoutmon: Yeah... I think that is true. Tamama: Yes. Shoutmon: Hmm. "A little Help"... I have an idea! Maybe Garuru and Zoruru can jog your memory! Come on, you guys! Let's go find them! Both: Okay! They went off to find them and they found them at the top of the building Shoutmon: Hey, you two. We found you. Garuru: (Sigh) Shoutmon. Why? You still trust us? Shoutmon: Of course I am. Zoruru: But you know we tricked you, was it? That person in the black coat, he said he could send us back home- me and my teams- but we had to bring you to him first, Shoutmon. We're sorry. Shoutmon: Whatever. When it really mattered you stood up for me. And besides- we're friends. Was it? Garuru: Friends? He smile to them Shoutmon: And hey, Garuru- this is Keroro and Tamama. Are they you're team? Garuru: Not Exactly. They were teams to my brother. We were with somebody else. Then Keroro and Tamama disappeared Shoutmon: What the? Keroro! Tamama! Then they saw a Black Coated person, Zoruru is gonna attack him and he got hit Both: Zoruru! They saw a Giant Dream Eater and they saw a Black Coated person leaving Shoutmon: Wait! They are fighting that dream Eater and it Gone. Then they saw Psychemon with Paruru, Taruru and Dororo Shoutmon: Psychemon! The Paruru and Taruru ran off and then they heard a voice Tororo: Wait, Shoutmon! Then Tororo has appeared Garuru: Tororo. Tororo: Hello, Garuru, Zoruru. How long the days without you have felt. Then Keroro and Tamama appeared with him Shoutmon: Guys! I'm so glad you're alright. Garuru, Zoruru, do you know that Alien? Garuru: Yes, he's my team. Shoutmon: Okay... Are you the one who take Keroro and Tamama away? And... How did you know me? Tororo: If you like to settle down for a minute. I'll field your questions one at the time. Let's start with Keroro and Tamama. I'm hanging on to their dreams for them. They're my portal. They look confused Tororo: I'll say, their dream are a gateway between worlds. Shoutmon Oh. I see. Tororo: And for your Question- how did I possibly know your name- right? Kululu told me about you. This town has a little secret. It only appears when someone out there has need of shelter. I'll spared you the details, but right now it's made up of my dreams. So of course I know you- I dreamed you up. I know you're friend, Psychemon, too. Shoutmon: Really? You heard him? Tororo: Well, of course. I'm smart Keronian. Shoutmon: So, where is he? Tororo: They're right inside the projection, in another imagining of this world. Shoutmon You mean another Traverse Town? Can I get there with your Portal Device? Tororo: Pu Pu Pu. I don't think so, it won't work on you. My "Portal Device" only opens for the one with Keroro and Tamama's dreams. In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events, in another world trapped by the dream eaters. As for how the work got split in two... I have a feeling you'll need to ask that person. They saw a Black Coated person talking to Psychemon who was backing away Shoutmon: Him Again. He removed his Hood and it was a Digimon, and They saw Giroro with Dororo, Kululu, Paruru and Taruru Shoutmon: Who was he? Then he disappeared and they look at their friends Garuru: Giroro. Zoruru: Dororo. Tororo: Kululu. Keroro: Paruru. Tamama: Taruru. Shoutmon: Psychemon.